Harry Potter is Dead
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: One-Shot, inspired by the Punisher. A violent vengeance is exacted. Warnings for violence, and pretty much bashes everyone except Harry.


**A/N: Just watched the Punisher. Fun movie, put me in a state of mind to write this. Major violence, almost every character except for Harry is bashed and killed. Enjoy!**

I suppose you could say that it began simply. With the murder of a doting housewife and her muggle-obsessed husband. Poor Arthur, his tinkering with muggle doo-hinkles finally backfired; blowing up the Burrow with his wife inside. Bill Weasley had just joined Gringotts but was struggling to make ends meet. Charlie Weasley, seventh year at Hogwarts, was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. Percy Weasley was a meek fourth year. Fred and George were just beginning their troubling ways in their second year. Ron was eagerly awaiting his first year and little Ginny was two years away from the Magical school.

All seven had been aware and ashamed of their impoverished growth. As their parents died, who but the great Albus Dumbledore would take them in? After all, the elder Weasleys were so loyal to the Leader of the Light. Why else would he take them in?

No one thought further than that. No one saw the dealings behind the scenes between Dumbledore, the fool of a Minister Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and the _reformed_ death eater Severus Snape.

Everyone forgot about Harry Potter. Dumbledore knew that only the Potter boy could defeat the Dark Lord. But that wouldn't do. No, no one could lead the light besides Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Each had their own motivations. The Weasleys wanted money. Lucius and Fudge, driven by simple greed. Snape wanted revenge on the Potter family for the petty rivalry in his school days.

Even the later additions had their part to play. The three Gryffindor chasers, subtly promised spots on the Harpies and lifetimes of ease. The French beauty would finally be given an in to British society. The metamorphmagus could finally quit her Auror work and retire in style. Even Daphne Greengras, Slytherin princess, would have a life of leisure on the arm of the world-famous Ronald Weasley.

The trap was sprung effortlessly. Harry Potter went to Hogwarts and was immediately befriended by Ron. Fred and George became the cool older brothers for a love-starved orphan. Even Percy performed his role admirably. Ginny arrived in Hogwarts just in time for her savior to ride in on his White Horse. Bill and Charlie were the aloof, adult brothers who slung an arm around little Harry's shoulders and cracked jokes about Ron. Alicia, Angelina and Katie gave Harry a taste of feminine affection, slipping him winks after games. Tonks _fell in love_ with Harry's father's friend, the werewolf who _oh so tragically_ died in the final battle. Fleur became close to Harry after his fourth year, confiding in him of her love for William.

Harry was trained of course. You can't defeat a Dark Lord with levitation spells and transfigured teapots. Harry was taught all sorts of magic and became a dangerous man.

One minor setback was Hermione Granger. The filthy mudblood threw a wrench in to the plan. But that was easily settled after sixth year with an attack on a muggleborn student, leaving Hermione raped and dead. It was a random attack of course.

Harry didn't know if he loved Hermione like a lover. He certainly didn't love Ginny that way. He knew he enjoyed Hermione's company, and thought she was highly attractive. Perhaps he loved her. Life is rarely so cut and dry.

As the final battle ended, Dumbledore's master plan was thrown off. The Potter brat was supposed to die! But he stood wearily over Voldemort's body, and Dumbledore was forced to improvise.

Potter was swept away before the truth was revealed. As he was chained in a darkened room, he could just make out the faces of his betrayers as Dumbledore incanted the spell that tore his magic away. After minutes of agonizing pain, Harry came to. Dumbledore smiled and Harry realized the truth. That no one would believe his word, an orphan boy who tragically lost his magic in the final battle over the Leader of the Light and the world famous Weasley family.

Harry disappeared. The muggle world swallowed him up and the Betrayers sank back in to their world of glitz, Galleons and gold. But Harry Potter had two things which were entirely independent of his magic, and consequently survived. His will. And his thirst for vengeance.

October 12th, 2010

He breathed silently, his hand resting on the two guns on the outside of his thighs. Charmed to have infinite ammo, the two were his constant companions. The Uzi's on the inside of his leather jacket were entirely muggle. As was the crossbow slung on his back.

He glanced down through the skylight. The party was in full swing. Yes, the annual We-Fucked-Over-Harry-Potter party. This was the thirteenth rendition. The Weasleys were there of course, each with their chosen spouse. Bill sat with Charlie arguing manfully while Fleur and Nymphadora gossiped. Percy discussed the latest business prospects with the co-owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Fred and George while their wives, the starting chasers for the Holyhead Harpies talked Quidditch, of course. The gleaming diamond on Katie's finger, given by Percy, was mentioned though. Ron and Draco drank and laughed as Ginevra Malfoy worked through the latest Housewife gossip with Daphne Greengrass Weasley.

In the back of the room, the four sat and watched. Albus Dumbledore, the mastermind. Cornelius Fudge, the public figure. Severus Snape, the personal enemy. Lucius Malfoy, the smoky target in the distance. Each swirled wine haughtily and smirked.

Harry made his way silently down off the roof. He made his way to the front gate. He walked a hundred feet to the left and hopped swiftly over the brick wall. Only wizards set thousands of Galleons in to their Wards and only made them encompass the front gates.

Twenty feet away from the front door, he stopped and drew the crossbow. With a thunk, the first guard dropped to the ground. The second had time to widen his eyes and turn to enter the door before an arrow found a permanent home in his neck. Emmeline Vance and Mundungus Fletcher were dead guarding a dinner party.

Harry slipped inside the doors and walked quickly down the main hallway. Three more arrows and the three remaining guards fell. Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody died silently.

The crossbow was discarded in to an empty room. Finally he approached the grand doors, the entry to the ballroom in which the party was held.

Snape stood and crossed the room. Who dared knock on this private meeting? The room quieted and looked towards the door. At Dumbledore's nod, Severus opened the door.

A figure in all black glared out at him. Emerald orbs pierced his own. "Potter." Snape was flung across the room by the shotgun blast directly to the midsection. Harry stepped in to the room and dropped his hood.

"Well Mr. Potter. How wonderful of you to join us this evening?" Dumbledore stood and smiled, his eyes narrowing. Harry looked up at him before drawing his two Uzi's.

"What are you going to do with those muggle toys Potter?" Ron's words drew laughter as the crowd sneered at the Squib. Harry raised the guns and with sharp pulls on the trigger, chaos erupted.

Daphne and Fleur dropped first, Bill and Ron leaping up at the fountains of blood spurting out. Charlie and Nymphadora drew their wands and fired stunners where Harry was but he had already moved. Ginny, lackadaisical since the DA meetings, hadn't drawn her wand by the time eleven of Harry's bullet found their way in to her midsection and head.

"Sectumsempra." The curse flew at Harry from Draco's wand and the edge caught his calf. Harry stepped through it and emptied his left Uzi in to Draco's forehead. The other Uzi was finished as Percy launched himself at Harry. The bullets entered in a straight line from his forehead to his groin as Harry allowed the foolish Gryffindor to fly over him and crash in to a low table, sending tea cups everywhere.

The Uzi's were thrown aside and two knives were drawn. By now, Harry was sitting behind an upturned table as curses rained down upon his position. Dumbledore and Lucius sat silently, though Fudge was sweating quite a bit. It became not a problem a moment later as the first of Harry's knives cut cleanly through the Minister's windpipe, thrown from across the room.

Harry moved. Like a blur, he ran from his spot to another upturned couch, throwing his second knife and embedding it in Katie Bell's right eye. Alicia and Angelina cried out and pushed the dead body away. Harry's final two knives were drawn as he rested behind the couch and waited for a lull in the cursing. A moment, all the remaining defenders paused for a breather.

Harry moved. With a leap over the couch, he shocked them all by crossing the room directly and leaping over the opposite couch. He landed between Nymphadora and Charlie and quickly deposited his knives between their ribs. Each responded with an eloquent gurgle before slumping over.

"Potter!" Fred ran at him from across the room and Harry stood calmly. He ignored the tight pain of the cutting curse from Ron impacting his left bicep as one shotgun round stopped Fred in his tracks. A second sent him back in to his twin, sending both tumbling in to the ground.

"My my Albus, perhaps the muggles could teach us something after all?" Lucius smiled at the old Headmaster and Dumbledore prepared a quip to reply.

His words were caught off as the shotgun from a stone-faced Harry sent the elder Malfoy in to the fireplace behind them.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in anger before throwing up a shield. Bill's disemboweling curse had been headed straight for the Headmaster after Harry had flipped away.

"Sorry Albus!" Bill's distraction was enough as alternating shotguns pellets entered his body. One destroyed his collarbone, the other landing him deep within his rib cage, leaving a gaping hole in his heart along the way. Blood gushed out of him as he flew back in to the wall.

Harry stood still in the center of the room. Ron and George held shaky wands on him. Alicia and Angelina held each other in the corner, crying loudly. Dumbledore watched him from his seat.

The crying from the girls grew louder and Harry's eyebrow twitched. Before anyone could move, both girls gurgled before collapsing to the ground, smoke seeping out of Harry's gun barrel.

A roar came from both remaining Weasleys, on opposite sides of Harry and dual Avada Kedavra curses shot out. Harry shifted slightly, and both Killing curses slipped by him. Ron managed to dodge his brother's curse but Bill was not so lucky. The curse sent him to the ground.

Harry turned to face Ron. The redhead was breathing heavily, a decade of easy living wearing on him. Green eyes met blue ones and Ron glared at Harry. Harry's face was emotionless as he regarded his former best friend. The room was trashed, couches and tables torn apart in the cross fire of curses.

Ron's hand came up with his wand but soon disappeared in a red mist. Ron howled as Harry lowered his left shotgun. Ron's hand was gone as was his wand. As Ron stood and charged at Harry, Dumbledore watched as Harry raised his right shotgun calmly and emptied four loads in to Ron's body.

Finally the room was silent. Bodies lay bloody and amputated all over the room. After a brief stop to deliver two shotgun rounds in to Bill's previously serene corpse, Harry turned to face Dumbledore.

The aged Headmaster stood calmly and fingered his wand. Harry sheathed his guns and dropped his black, ankle-high coat to the ground. The black tank top was tight against his skin, as he dropped the Uzi holsters to the ground as well. The white skull, with the lightning bolt extending through the mouth was ragged and proud.

Dumbledore sneered at him. Muggle weapons might have defeated the foolish Weasleys but he was Albus Dumbledore. He sneered again and crossed his arms, the wand dangling from his fingertips precariously.

"Now now my boy, you shouldn't react with such violence." He uncrossed his arms and his wand casually rested in his right hand. Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue his speech but jolted at he heard a bang and felt a strange feeling in his hand.

He looked down and could only gape. His right hand was covered in blood and wand fragments. His wand, made from Fawkes' dead mother's feather, was destroyed. He glared at the boy.

As he watched, another round flew at him. A flash of fire and Fawkes took the shot. Dumbledore grinned. "You cannot defeat me boy. I am like a phoenix; I will always rise from the ashes."

Harry's eyes met his own before the boy moved. In a blink of an eye, Dumbledore was sprawled on his back, looking down the double barrel of Harry's gun. Dumbledore glared at him before Harry's eyes silently moved to Fawkes' burning form.

The phoenix had been reborn as usual. Something was wrong though. The baby phoenix was stumbling around. Dumbledore could only watch as Fawkes died again, the bullet still resting with its body. The cycle repeated endlessly, the baby phoenix appearing in flames before dying again.

Dumbledore's eyes went back to Harry. The raven-haired boy was still expressionless as he raised his gun. Dumbledore tried to look around for some help during the boy's final victorious speech.

The headmaster was struck dumb, and dead, as Harry silently shot him once, twice, thrice in the chest.

Harry went around the room and pumped two rounds in to each body, one in the chest and another in the forehead, along with an additional one in Fawkes' body. As Dumbledore died, Harry stood straight, cocking his head to one side. He felt a strange rush as the feeling returned. He sheathed his guns silently.

His magic, jailed by Dumbledore's spell, was released by the Mugwump's death. Harry's head tilted in thought before his mouth tilted up on the corners. The expression looked strange on his normally blank face. With a snap of his fingers, a substance started pouring itself around the room.

The gasoline covered everything, from the walls to the bodies. Harry slowly walked around the room, as the gasoline followed him. He exited the room, stepping over Moody's body.

He left the manor and finally stopped at the gates. He tossed the can of gasoline in the garden. His eyes drifted over the manor, full of dead bodies. Reaching in to his pants pocket, he withdrew the lighter slowly.

"Harry Potter is dead." He lit the lighter and, after watching the flame burn for a moment, dropped it on to the trail of gasoline. The flames made their way down the trail of gasoline and entered the manor. As the manor exploded in a shower of flames and glass, he walked silently away, his face set in stone.

**A/N: this is probably really corny and stupid. It was a plot bunny I couldn't get rid of after watching the movie. Please review, whatever you happen to think. I don't think I am that good at action scenes.**


End file.
